Dancing With Evil
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Unable to forget Zoey, Dren goes to his people's magic man. The man will grant him one wish, but for a price. Dren, so desperate for Zoey's love, agrees to pay whatever price he must.
1. Chapter 1

"Zoey..." Dren sighed while thinking of his precious kitty cat. He missed her terribly and wished to see her. He didn't care if he spoke to her, he just wanted to see her, thats how much he missed his kitten. Three years had passed since he'd met the red, sometimes pink haired kitty. Course he may have had more luck winning her heart, if he hadn't forced his kisses upon her, but she was just too kissable. "Ha..." "Dren," "What?" "Don't 'whatt' me, sardon wants a word with you." "Why?" "How should I know?" Dren sighed again and went to see what Sardon wanted.

"What do you want?" "Well, you're in a sour mood again I see." "Shut up. Tarb said you wanted to speak with me, so what?" "Are you still moaping over Zoey?" "What if I am?" "Forgoodness sake! Dren, it's been three years!" "So! That means nothing to me! Time means nothing! Only Zoey means anything to me!" "Sounds like you should've been left on Earth," "At times I wish I had been!" "Dren! Your people come first!" "Why! You and Tarb can handle things that have to deal with our people! Why do I have to!" "they're your people too, thats why! Now, there will be no more discussion about this! This matter is done!" "It is not!" Dren shouted, but the older alien ignored him. "Fine." Dren said angrily and left the room, returning to his own.

"Argh! What would he know anyway! So he liked the fish girl, and the wolf, so what! Thats only a slight attraction! I..." "Dren?" "What do you want Firui?" "Well, I couldn't help overhear you and Sardon's fight." "So?" "Well, theres a magic man living in the old stone pillar, not far from here." "Again, so?" "He's said to be able to grant a person any wish they want." Dren became a bit more interested hearing that. "Go on," "Well, you know Hikyo right?" "Yeah," "Where do you think his wife came from?" "Oh...oh! Thats a great idea! Thanks Firui!" "Glad to be of assistace!" The new alien called as Dren dashed from his room.

Dren stood in front of the old stone pillar, where Fiuri had said the magic man lived. He took a deep breath and entered.

"Hello?" "Welcome to my home, young one." "Ah...I heard that you can grant any wish, is this true?" "It is. What wish do you wish?" "I..." "Ah, you've fallen in love with a girl who is one you should not be in love with is that it?" "Ah...how did you..." "My dear boy, I am the magic man, I know more then even you know about yourself." Dren was now a bit hesitant, until Zoey's cute face popped into his head. "Ha..." "So, do you still wish for me to grant your most precious wish?" "Yes." "Good, but first the payment." "How much will it cost..." "Your alien ears." "What!" "Money is never accepted here, only something you value." "I...but how..." "You will begin to live on Earth, where you will not be allowed to tell the girl who you are, but you are able to help her guess it is you." "Will i get my ears back then?" "Oh, no, once a payment is made it cannot be returned, unless you wish to have the oppossite thing from your wish happen." "Meaning?" "Your wish is to have the gilr you love be yours forever, right?" "Yeah," "The opposite of that will be, not only will she hate you, but she'll also forget that you ever exsisted." Dren shook that thought from his head. "Fine. I shall give my ears." "You really must like this girl." "Love. I really love the girl."

The man had Dren stick his head into a vate of a strange sticky liquid. "The liquid will start to burn, but do not remove your head, for it is this liquid's burning that will change your alien ears to human ones." Dren groaned as the liquid began to burn his head.

The burning pain was becoming too much for him to take, and Dren just about took his head out, but the man held it in the liquid. "It is a very painful experience, and I m sorry, but this is the only way." He said, with an evil smirk on his face.

Finally the man pulled Dren's head out. He collapsed to the floor in pain. He could still feel the burning of the liquid. "Are you alright?" "Argh...I'll be fine...huh..." Dren looked into a mirror and saw that his long ears were gone and he now had short human ones. "Whoa..." He felt them. "I didn't think it was possible when you said it...but...whoa." "Well, now, for the wish." A bright light formed around both the man and Dren and after a minute it disappeared. "There it is done. Now," The man created a portal, "Through here is Tokyo Japan," Dren approached and looked through, he was again hesitant. "Scared?" "No! I've been there before...ugh...hey!" "Then head on through." The man shoved Dren through.

Dren looked back and his eyes widened as he saw the magic man's face. "Deep Blue!" "Have fun on Earth, while I...heh. have fun here." "No! Ow!" Dren shouted as he landed. Dren clenched his fists. He'd really done it now. Deep Blue was now running around free on his planet. while Dren was now stcuk on Earth, unable to go back, due to the fact that he was now human and had now alien powers at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit! Now what do I do!" "You can start by getting off of me!" "Huh?" Dren had heard an angry voice and looked down into the eyes of Zoey. "Ah..." "Hello, get off!" "Right!" Dren stood, "Sorry, about that." He helped her up. "Thanks...why did you fall from the sky like that!" "Oh? Why? Well..." "Oh, never mind! Shit! I'm going to be late!" "Hm?" "Hope Elliot wont be too mad at me." Zoey said aloud and hurried off.

"Right, she works for the blond that made her a kitty." Dren watched her leave and sighed. "That by the way was far too close!" He stated as he started walking in the direction Zoey had run off in.

"Yes! I can finally go inside and not be attacked by...AHHH!" Dren had just walked uinto the cafe, when two girl came crashing down on him. "Ow...spoke too...huh?" "Kiki! Whach where that ball rolls!" "Well if you would move your snooty butt out of the way this would not happen!" "Ah...ladies..." "Argh! Of all the..." Dren groaned as the two girl, the monkey and the bird fought, while still on top of him.

"Kiki! Corrina!" "What!" "Let that boy up!" "Huh? Boy?" They looked down and quickly lept up, letting Dren stand. "You girls go do something!" they hung their heads and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that, are you alright?" "Ah...yeah, I'm fine, no worries." "Thats good. What can I get you? For my coworkers fault, it's on me." "Ah...nothing too pricy..." "Ah! What about a...ah! An alien!" "What!" Dren nearly fell to the floor.

"Oh, thats the new drink here." "Oh?" "Mhm, its made with lime juice, kiwi juice, and has strawberries in it too, topped with green, red and pink drizzle ontop of strawberry kiwi whipped cream and has a slice of kiwi and strawberry on top." "Uh huh. why do you call it an alien?" "Hm...it's sweet, tastes good, is mostly green and it makes me feel really good whenever I drink it." Dren was feeling good right now, just hearing Zoey say things like that. "How do you know aliens are sweet?" "True, there are some that are bitter and too sweet, making the drink for kids and adults then, but that still leaves the sweet one, so thats for teens, who like it sweet, but not too sweet, and bitter, but not too bitter." "Ah, so perfect combo huh?" "Hm...sure is..." Zoey went into the back and came out again shortly after with the drink. "Hm?" "Oh, sorry, most of the people who order this are coples, so thats why there are two straws," "Ah, sort of makes it look like the drink has long ears huh?" Zoey blushed, "Does it? Well, isn't that interesting, even more reason to call the drink an alien." "True." He took a sip. "By the way, it's really good." Zoey bowed and went back into the back. Dren decide that he'd made her embarrassed enough and left.

"Hm...now what to do about accomodations...ah!" He remembered the abandonded house he and the others had used as their secret base three years ago. "Perfect." he headed towards the house, when he thought of something, "I should go to school with Zoey, that way i can spend much more time with her." He decided to enroll himself the nxt day, but for now he just wanted to finish his drink and go to sleep. He decided as he wlaked through the door of the house and sat down on the couch that had been left there friom the previous owners. "Ah...its good to just be able to relax.

Later that night, Dren pondered what he'd do about Deep Blue still being alive. "Argh! Here I thought we could all just take things easy! Now I don't think even Zoey and the girls will be able to do that." He groaned, he knew that it wouldn't be long, before Deep Blue set his sights on Earth again and this time there was nothing he could to to stop the evil alien from capturing it.

He sat out on the porch and just looked up. "Hm, feels weird looking up from Earth when I'm so used to looking down at Earth..." Dren sighed and agreed with himself, being humnan and not saying a word about being an alien was going to be rough, especially when he loved calling Zoey 'kitten' and 'kitty cat' now he wouldn't be able to use those two pet names, fore if he did she might find out and then she'd end up hating him and he still wouldn't have his long ears or alien powers back.

He sighed again and went back inside, where he lay down in the bed he'd used when he and the others had been there. It still had that same softness. In fact it was so soft that he was out like a light in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good-morning class, I hope you had a good weekend, now to start off today's class, I'd like to introduce Dren." Mark's head shot right up when he heard the name. It couldn't be, she thought it just couldn't be him, after all he'd watched him die. He had watched Zoey hold him as he died in her arms, so no, it couldn't be. Mark looked at the boy as he walked in and was in sudden shock.

He may not have the long ears, but he had the eyes, and the same hair and even style it the same. Then a thought came to mind, a reincarnation. Mark was usually a firm believer that, that kind if stuff was not possible, but looking at the boy, who bowed and spoke, he had to admit, that maybe it was possible.

"Alright, now, take the empty seat beside Mark there, please and we'll get started." Dren bowed and went to sit down. Dren was not happy, not only had he not been able to see Zoey that morning, but he was now stuck sitting beside his love rival. The evil Romeo himself.

"Hi," "Hi..." "I'm Mark, nice to meet you, Dren right?" "Ah, yeah thats right." Dren came up with a great idea. Use Mark to get closer to Zoey. "So, where did you transfer from?" "Oh, from Kyoto." "I see, any hobbies?" "Yeah, I love fighting with swords." "You should join the Kendo team then," "Nah, I'm going for the Samurai team, sorry though." "Huh, not many do that one." "Yeah, well, in Kyoto if you can handle a katana like a samurai you are considered a god." "Really?" "Mhm, they hated it when I moved away." "Huh, well here they think that if..." Mark was cut off when a bunch of girls and some guys crowded around the new guy.

"Wow! You can really use a katana like a samurai!" "Yep. Also as a ninja too." "Wow! Thats awsome!" "Ah, its nothing, but basic training back in Kyoto." "Training?" "Many students from the school I was in, in Kyoto often become body guards and such." "Wow!" "Most are actually guards in the Emperor's palace fleet." "Thats so cool!" "I do know Kendo too, but I didn't like it that much to join the team, not to mention, I'd probably take all you ladies from the top fighter." "Ooh! You are so cool!" Mark glared, "You do know that the top fighter on the tema is me, right Dren?" "Really? Huh, I see, so then I can whip your ass right? Good, tomorrow after school I'll whip you at your own game." "You're on!" Dren smirked, "Good." The bell rang signaling the end of class. Dren started to head out.

"Hey!" "Hm?" Dren turned to Mark, "What?" "How good are you anyway?" "Oh, you'll see tomorrow, see ya." Dren walked away and headed to his next class.

"Ha...no wonder she's always complaining about school, its not as easy as it looks...hm?" Dren had been on his way home, when he heard noises coming from the park, that wasn't far from where he now lived again. "Hm?" He thought he recognized one voice and bolted to where he could see. Thats when he glared daggers at Mark, who was sucking the tits of someone other then Zoey.

"That looser! Cheating on Zoey! What a creep." Dren went to head home again when he saw the blue hair. "No...no way! He's not only cheating, but he's cheating with bird girl! That is so low!" Dren was angry now and had to get out of there before he lost it and slaughtered the boy he hated.

Once at home, Dren wondered if he should tell Zoey about the little scene he'd witnessed, and then got a great idea, he found one of the video cams that he'd set up in the cafe secretly and went back to where Mark was now screwing the bird girl. "Hmph, now if he denies it I'll just show Zoey this lovely video." After taping the whole scene, Dren went back home and decided that it was time for him to get to sleep. So he got ready for bed and for a while just stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder if they're worried about me up there? Or if Deep Blue has once again weasled his way into their minds...hope not, but theres nothing I can really do from here...I'll just have to hope things are going good there."

He closed his golden eyes and was asleep in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Mark, ready for our dual after school?" "What dual?" "Hm?" Dren looked at Zoey who'd appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, just a little dual, nothing too dangerous." "Yeah, don't you worry, your friend here wont even win, so the second he looses his sword, I'll stop the fight." Zoey looked at the boy, the one who'd fallen from the sky, landing on top of her, and the one she'd given the drink that she had created. She giggled.

"Whats so funny, Zoey?" She looked right at Dren. "We seem to be making it a habit, this running into each other." "Technically, the first time I fell onto you," Zoey giggled again. Dren loved that cute giggle. "True, but are you trying to make it a habit?" "Not really, though you are really cute." She blushed. "Thank you...um?" "Oh, sorry, the name is Dren," "Dren..." "Yes, Dren Nolcanny, and your's would be?" "Zoey, Zoey Momomiya." "Cute name too."

The bell rang, signaling class time. "What class do you have first Dren?" She asked politly. "Math." "Me too! Great, what abut you Mark?" "Ah, Geo." "Oh, then you might want to get going, you know Mrs. Hena doesn't like tardiness." "Right." Mark kissed Zoey, which pissed Dren off, and gave him the 'she's mine, don't touch.' look. Dren glared at the guy as he hurried off to his Geo class.

"Well, shall we walk to class together?" Dren nodded, very happily. "Sure why not, since we are in the same class right?" "Mhm, by the way, I couldn't say this around Mark, but you're cute too." "Really? How cute?" "Hm, on a scale from 1-10, 10 being the highest, I'd rate yu a 9.5." "Wow, why so high and why not 10?" "Hm...10 belongs to another man, not Mark and not anyone that I see anymore...well, unless I look within my heart and dreams." "I see...so who is the special..." "Zoey!" "Mhm? Hey Corrina!" "You have to hurry!" "Why?" Elliot says theres a bad reading on the scanner...ooh! Who's the hottie?" "Name's Dren." "What!" "By the way you're a cute _birdie_" Corrina's eyes went wide. "Zoey! Does this guy know!" "Know what? That you and three others are Mew mews?" "Ah..." "I figured it out while here on vacation three years ago, man that was an interesting vaca." "Hm?" "Not only did I have a great time, I...was nearly killed by a flying object, that looked all puffy a pink." "Oh...that'd be mini mew, sorry about that." "Hey, its three years in the past, so forget about it." "Hm...some times the best memories are in the past, don't you think?" Corrina sighed, "You're not still remembering what happened three years ago are you?" "You try having that happen to you Corrina, and then tell me you'd be able to ever forget it." "I understand that, but its not like...ugh." Zoey had just slapped the bird girl hard across the face.

"Zoey!" "I've told everyone, not to mention anything about three years ago that night! So don't!" "Sorry, but it is true right?" "...No." Zoey said firmly and headed towards the cafe. "Hey, mind if I come with?" "Sure, since you already know." "Zoey! Not a good idea!" "He already knows, so whats the harm?" "Elliot, thats who the harm will be!" Zoey sighed, "She's right, sorry, but wait till I tell him first k?" "Sure..." Dren watched the two girls hurry off.

He sighed, he had wanted to go with them, to find out what exactly was wrong on their scanner. "Could he be moving faster then I thought?" Dren wondered as he headed off to his Math class, which he didn't mind, since he had already been educated in all of Earth's studies, and Math had become a natural skill to him. So, he went into class and got to work on Trig math.

"Elliot!" "Finally! Where were you?" "Walking with Dren to class, why?" "Dren!" "Oh! Not who you think, he's actaully a new human transfer student from Kyoto." "Oh...besides his, what parent in their right mind would name their kid a name that if you flip it, it says 'nerd'." Zoey sighed as she looked at the scanner.

"So, know what the alert means?" "Mhm, we're going to be attacked within a few days." "K, but by whom?" "That the scanner has not picked up yet..." "Are you sure its going to attack us?" "Hm?" "They could be coming back to say hello..." "Zoey! These are our enemies that your so eagerly allowing back into Earth's atmosphere!" "Elliot! How can you still call them our enemies! Look what they did for us!" "Look what they did to us first!" "They were being manipulated by Deep Blue! You know that!" The blond man tunred away from the sizzling red head. "No more to discuss!" "Argh! You are beyond ungrateful!" She shouted and left the cafe.

"You really need learn how to speak a bit more sympathetic with Zoey now a days." "Hmph! Why is she so angry?" "Ha...maybe what she said is right, maybe they are just coming to say hello," "Hmph! Well, they got through once, they are not getting in again." "Ha, Elliot, you have a lot to learn." "Huh?" Elliot watched as Weasly walked up the stairs, leaving the blond alone.

"Welcome to cafe mew mew how may I help you?" "Ah...hi, I'm here to see Zoey," "Oh? You're not Mark." "No, my name is Dren." "Huh? No way! You don't look like an alien!" "Alien?" "Kiki!" Zoey came over quickly.

"Kiki! Why are you pestering this man?" "He said his name is Dren! It can't be cause he's not an alien!" "Kiki! his name is Dren and he's a new transfer student at my school." "Oh...sorry about being rude," "Its okay." "Kiki, why don't you you go look after that nice ladty over there?" "K."

"Thanks, for that rescue." "Glad to help. When Kiki goes off on something she usually takes about a week to set her on something else." "Sounds rough." "It is, but we've learned to put up with it, after all, shes our little monkey." "Ha, ha, ha, thats just too cute and funny the way you said that kitty cat, ha, ha, ha...ah..." Dren stopped lauging and looked at Zoey who looked back at him with peircing eyes.

"Wha...whats wrong?" "What did you just call me!" "Huh?" "You called me 'kitty cat'! Why!" "Ah...I said that?" "Yes, yes, you did! Why!" Dren sighed and yanked her outside.

"Let go! Why did you call me that!" "Zoey...I...its just you are a cat girl right? So I thought kitty cat would be fitting." "Don't call me kitty cat, or kitten, got it!" "Yeah...sorry, I didn't know it was such a big deal." "Well, it is," "Alright, I'll respect your wishes." "Hm, thank you." Dren sighed as he followed Zoey back inside. He had nearly blown it again, but again and quickly saved himself.

"An alien right?" "Hm?" "You want an alien drink right?" "Ah, yeah, but what I really want is, something I may never be able to have." "Oh? What would that be?" "The woman I am so terribly in love with becoming my one and only wife for eternity." "Oh...who is this girl?" "Well, she's really cute, pretty, sexy, smart at times, goes to our school and works as well." "She seems really nice." "Ha, she is, she is my dream girl. I've been in love with her for about 6 years now, nearly 7." "I see, thats a long time to be in love with someone." "Yeah, and the worst part is, that she refuses to acknowledge my love for her. She thinks that its all a trick, but then again, I don't blame her." "Oh?" "See, I used to 'toy' around with her quite a bit, so I understand that she wouldn't believe just how much I love her, to death. Ha...I'd give my life all over again just to keep her safe...ah..." "I...I need to speak with you...latet, at my place, heres the adress." Zoey handed Dren a piece of paper, with an adress written. "Come by there later, like I said I need to talk with you." "Ah...okay..." "Please don't skip out...k?" "Alright." "Oh, by the way what happened with the fight?" "Did as I said, whipped Mark's ass and won the fight." "Congrats." "Thanks, and I'll be by around 7?" "Sure." "See you then, and again, really a yummy drink," "Thanks." Dren walked away and headed for home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hm? Well this is the right address...hm...wonder what she wants to talk to me about?" Dren thought and rang the bell. The door opened and Zoey smiled back at him, "Hey, come on in." "Thanks..." "Sure, want an alien?" "Ah...sure, do you?" Zoey nearly dropped the two glasses. "Ah...are you alright?" "Yeah, just wasn't expecting you to ask me that." "Hm? Why? Don't you want an alien?" "Ah..." "Drink I mean," "Oh! Of course, what am I thinking," She said trying to cover up her extremely red face. Dren sighed, he'd made her feel embarrassed, he hadn't meant to it was just a quick joking question. Want some help?" "Ah...sure."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well, for starters, I need to ask you if you could do something for me," "Ah, what would that be?" "Spying on Mark." "Oh? Why?" "Well, to be honest I think he's up to no good." "Hm?" "Well, he's not like he used to be, he was kinder 6 years ago, but now...he's totally different." "How so?" "He used to come by the cafe each day and see me, but now he only goes there when he feels like it. Also, his attitude is so not what it used to be. He had a kinder and more gentle nature to him, but now...its as if he's a completely different person." "Hm...are you calling it quits between you and him?" "I...I really should, but...I don't know...I mean the way he is now, I'm too scared to even try to break up with him." "Has he ever gotten violent?" "Hm? No, no, its not anything as drastic as that, its really just his personality that has changed." "I see." "So?" "So?" "Will you spy on him for me?" "Well..." "Please? I'm really worried about him." Dren sighed, "Sure, I'll do it..." "Thanks, now, another issue I wanted to talk to you about." "Hm?" "I'm sorry if I've been acting really weird around you these days, its just...you look and remind moe so much of this guy I know." "Really?" "Mhm," "I see, is that why you got angry when I called you kitty cat?" "Yeah, sorry, it was sort of a 'special' thing bewtween him and I." Dren's heart was doing backflips.

"You know, at first I thought you were him on another mission," "Hm?" "Then when you said you were from Kyoto, I realized that, that wasn;t the case." "Hm...why?" "Well...no." "Hm?" "I'm sorry, but if I tell you what I know I will have to kill you, and I don;t want to have to do that." "Oh, then I wont press the issue." Zoey smiled as she handed Dren a bowl of ice cream. "Thanks."

"So...you like the guy?" "Hm? Oh, well...I guess you could say we had a 'private' relationship." "Mhm, I see." "Yeah and well...I guess over the amount of time that we spent together over 3 years, I guess you could say that yeah, I like him." "Hm...how does he feel about you? Do you know?" "Oh, wow, how long do you have?" "A long story huh?" "Mhm, but to sum it up, I know he loved me." Dren smiled on the inside. "Anyway, this girl that you know, whats she like?" "Oh...ah...she's cute, funny, hot as hell, has the cutest name, laugh, walk and ha, just everything about her is perfect." "Hm, she sounds like someone who you really like." "I love this girl, though I havent seen her for 6 years, and back then she'd reject me and not give me the time of day." "Oh...I see..." "Ha, I just wish I could have had the chance to tell her before we parted ways, or if not tell her, show her how much I loved and still love her...and how I dreamed of kissing her and having her kiss me back for once." "Were you her first kiss?" "Don't know, see she was going after this other guy and well, there became a rivalry, so the topic never came up." "Hm...your story sounds just like mine, between me, Mark and the guy." "Oh?" "I was the girl going after a complete jerk, when the greatest love anyone could have asked for, was the love I rejected more then once." "Hm...you regret it huh?" "Yeah, I do, but theres nothing I can do about it." "Why not?" "He...he left 3 years ago, and I bet has restored thing to normal...ah...within him hometown and has probably forgotten all about me, and who could blame him, I didn't really give him anything to remember me, so it's to be expected, and even though it sometimes hurts to think of thing that way, I'm doing alright and am happy if he's found someone else." "What if he hasn't?" "Hm?" "What if he hasn't found someone else and wishes he could be with you every second of every day?" "That would be one amazing love that I rejected then." Zoey said as she took the dishes into the kitchen.

Dren had been so tempted right then and there to tell her everything, but remembered what he'd been told, then wondered if what Deep Blue ahd said would really happen or if it had just been a hoax, however Dren was not about to risk loosing Zoey to find out. His heart had ached as she'd said what she had. "How could I forget her?" "Did you say something?" "Ah, i was just saying that this guy, he is probably thinking of you right now and each day that he's alive." "Why?" "Hm?" "Why would he do that? I wasn't exactly the nicest..." "Hey, how could anyone not think of you?" Zoey blushed, "What..." "Well, you are really a wonderful girl, and one heck of a woman. He'd be crazy not to think of you day in and day out." "Thanks, thats sweet of you to say, but you don't know how crule I was,how mean I was to him." "Oh, I have a feeling it was the say amount of crule and meanness that the girl I love put me through, but hey, I still think about her every single second of every single day, and even if she continues to reject me, I know that I will always love her and that no other women will make me stray off the path that I chose for myself, the path that leads to her, the path of love." Zoey smiled lightly. "That is so romantic..." "You think so?" "Mhm, so romantic, and you know, though I rejected him so many times...nothing between him and I ever really changed." "Hm..." They sat there together for a few moments, then Dren's eyes went wide as Zoey kissed his lips.

Dren was in heaven. He'd dreamed and wshed for this sort of thing to happen for a long time now and it was finally happening. Zoey was kissing him, and he was not about to let such an oppoutunity get away and kissed back. He moved slightly and laid her down on the couch, their lips still locked together like handcuffs on a criminal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hm...now where are you going 'Romeo'" Dren whispered to himself as he followed Mark in secret. He didn't like the idea of hanging around this looser all the time , but Zoey had asked him and when it came to her, Dren was a like a piece of string wrapped tightly around her finger. He sighed when he thought of it like that. He couldn't deny it, and at times he liked it very much, at other times though he didn't. Like now, he'd much rather be at Zoey's holding her tightly in his arms the way he ahd last night. Things had been going great, until he'd laid her down on her couch, thats when she'd broken the kiss. He'd appologized and she had too, for leading him on like she had. He shook his head, "That doesn't matter, what does right now, is...oooh! There the bird girl...ah ha, so he's still seeing her, it wasn't just that one time...I'll use that as my documentation too, then I'll come and comfort her after it all. Dren thought that it was a great idea, and continued to follow Mark and the bird girl.

"What do you want to see?" "Hm, doesn't matter," "How about a horror?" "Sure..." "Though we wont be really watching the movie," Corrina blushed, "Henti." Mark shrugged then his eyes went wide. "Whats wrong?" Corrina asked as Dren came up to them.

"Hey, Mark, and Corrina right?" "Ah...yeah...what are you doing here?" "Came to check out a movie...ooh, you've already got your tickets huh," "ah...yeah..." "Well, you don't mind if I join you do you?" "Huh?" "I mean you two are just here by yourselves right? I mean you're dating Zoey aren't you Mark?" "Ah..." Corrina turned to Mark. "You told me that you'd broken up with her when we started going out!" "Oh...ah, yeah well...argh!" "Hmph! Looser! Dren." "Hm?" "Lets go in, the looser here can sit alone." "Sure...bye, bye...romeo." Mark's eyes widened even more when he'd heard Dren call him 'romeo' "Nah, it couldn't be...could it?" Mark thought to himself ad decided to just go home and give Zoey a call.

"Well, at least now I can get back to dating Zoey without...What the fuck are you doing here!" Mark shouted as Deep blue appeared before him. "Come with me." "Hell no..." "Do you wish to learnt he truth about Dren?" "Ah..." Mark nodded and left with Deep Blue, while Dren and Corrina sat a watched an action movie. They'd traded their tickets, since they weren't dating and Corrina didn't like watching movies alone and didn't want to watch a horror movie.

"Any luck?" "Hm? Yep, a lot actually." "Really! Lets see!" "Okay, but I must tell you that the girl in the thses had been told that you and Mark were broken up and..." "He...he'd been cheating on me!" "I'm afraid so, see I followed him like you asked and thought he was just running with a bad group, then I saw, more then I needed to." Zoey sighed and was a bit hesitant to watch the video, then sighed and nodded, "Pop it in." Dren did so and now sat on Zoey's couch, her in his arms, for support. Zoey's eyes widened when she saw it all. The deceit the lies, the disgracfeul act that Mark and Corrina had done together and the whole thing.

"How could she do this..." "Honey, like I said, birdy didn't know. He'd told her that you and he weren't seeing each other anymore and so she thought it'd be alright I guess." "Argh! Mark! After everything I did for him!" "Hm?" "What a looser! Fuck! I should have listened to everyone when they said he was no good for me..." "Hm? You're friends never liked him?" "My friends, my dad...that guy I told you about, they all knew that he was a looset, but I was blinded by his charm...ARGH!" Dren pulled the angry kitty into his arms, "It's alright, we all make mistakes, ones that we want to re-do, but sometime we can't." "Hm...Thanks.You know...you so remind me of him right now," "Hm...well, if its making you feel a bit better, then go ahead, think of me as him, I don't mind." Zoey smiled and snuggled up closer to the happy, happy boy. "Thanks." "No problem."

Later that evening, Mark appeared in Zoey's apartment and found her and Dren sleeping on the couch. Their clothes were still on, but that didn't mean that Mark wasn't angry. "Okay, I got you in, now what?" "Wake her up and tell her everything, oh and get her to watch this video." "Alright, whats on it?" "Something that will ruin that damn Dren." "Good."

"Zoey," "Hm?" "Zoey..." "Go away mom..." "Hey, Zoe?" Zoey sat up slightly. "Mark...what are you doing here!" Dren felt Zoey move and heard her stern voice and opened his eyes to see Mark. "What am I doing here? Zoe, what's Dren doing here?" "He came over for Aliens and we fell asleep, got a problem with that?" "Ah, considering that your **my** girlfriend, yeah." "I know about you and how you decieved Corrina!" "Oh, so loud mouth here told you huh? Not only did he tell me he showed me!" "What! Prove it!" Zoey slipped off the couch and pressed play on the dvd player. "You'll see, you'll...huh?" Dren's eyes now went wide when he saw himself, while an alien making out with some other girl. "..." Zoey was silent.

"That never even happened!" Dren shouted angrily. Making Zoey turn to face him. "Ho...how do you know it never happened? Were you there? How do you..." Mark wrapped an arm around Zoey, "Isn't it obvious Zoe, the hair, the eyes, the way he call me 'romeo' the way her calls you 'kitty cat' by mistake and such and by the way that he'd do anything ti break you and I apart, cause he knows that he'll never get you." "Mark, what are you talking about?" "You know that alien" "Yeah, why?" "Well, take a look at what a wish of desperation can do to a guy." Mark gestured to Dren who stood. Zoey just stared.

"Are...are you...is what Mark is telling me...is it true!" Dren sighed and hung his head, then nodded. "How...how did you end up like this?" "Does that matter Zoey? The truth is out, Dren the human is really Dren the Cyniclon, switch the letters in his last name, Nolcciny, and you get Cyniclon." Zoey thought and now just stared at Dren. "Why'd you keep it from me?" "I..." "Zoey, the reason is not important, what is, is that he has tried once again to break the two of us apart." Zoey swallowed and turned from Dren. "Please...leave." "Zoey..." "GET OUT!" She shouted and Dren left sadly, tears spilling from his eyes and onto her floor.

"Zoe?" "I...I can't believe it...I can't believe he'd keep who he was from me, gain my trusy as a human and..." "Spy on me for you?" "What..." "I know that you had him follow me around Zoey, do you think I'm stupid?" "No, of course not...Mark, whats gotten into you? Argh!" Zoey fell to the floor after Mark's punch. "Mark! Whats..." "Mark has gone away for a bit." Said Deep Blue as Zoey backed away. "Aww, poor kitty, Dren never even told you that I was back, did he?" Zoey stopped when she reached a wall. "stay away from me!" "I don't think so." Zoey let out a blood chilling scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Then all she saw was black.

"Argh! I blew it! I really blew it!" Dren said to himself as waited for the elevator to let him off at the bottom. "Shit! I forgot to tell Zoey that Deep Blue was back..." He was just reaching the ground floor, when he heard it. The scream that made him get off the elevator and race up the stairs and into Zoey's apartment.

"ZOEY!" He shouted and called for the cat girl, but she was nowhere in the apartment to be found. "Zoey! Damnit!" Dren slammed his fist through the bedroom wall. "Damnit! You got to Mark didn't you, you fucking bastard!" Dren swore and left the apartment, heading straight towards the one place he could think of that could do anything.

"Yo! Blondie!" He shuted from outside the closed Cafe. "Huh? Who the heck are you? The cafe is closed, go home!" "I can't...not until I can get Zoey back from Deep Blue." In a flash the cafe doors, literally flew open, and Elliot grasped Dren's shirt collar. "What did you just say!" "Huk...Zoey was kidnapped by Deep Blue..." "Is this some kind of joke? Deep Blue is gone!" "I thought that too, blondie, but no, he's still alive and right now he has both Mark and Zpey, and thought I care nothing about Mark, I care far too much for Zoey to let him do anything to her!" Elliot practically dragged Dren inside and sat him down.

"So, how'd you become human anyway?" "Hm, that was thanks to Deep Blue...I wanted to be with Zoey so much, that I gave up being an alien and became a human...thats when I found out that Deep Blue was still alive. I wanted so much to do something about it, and to tell Zoey, but I couldn't...now he has her and I..." "Whoa, whoa, calm down, first off, lets send a message to your buddies, maybe they can keep a look out for her." "Right...but they wont recognize me..." "Leave that to me." "Hm?" Wesely left the room and returned shortly later with a head band with Cyniclon ears." "Huh? Where'd you find these?" "They've been a halloween hit for three years now." "Ah...well look at that you guys are famous here on Earth now." "Ah...yeah, but will they be convinced?" "After some little salon work, yeah, they should be." "Ah..." Dren was now vert nervous as the two guys began their work on his appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell are you doing back on Earth,a nd why are you with **those** humans?" "Ah...long story..." "Well, get your ass back here, something has come up..." "Let me guess, Deep Blue returned?" "How you know that I do not want to know..." "Is he alone?" "How do you know that he is not alone?" "...the reason I'm here at the cafe." "Ah...hm? why does it look like your ears are lopsided?" "Ah..." "Hm...what the hell did you do!" "Ah...I...um took advice and...well you see...I got tricked and now am a human..." "WHAT!!" "Ow...Wesely, I think my ears need bandages." "You too?" Dren rolled his eyes at the two.

"How the hell did you become a human! Why would you do that anyway...oh do not tell me it was all for that cat!" "Well...sort of..." "Dren!" "Fine yes, alright! Firui told me about this magic man and..." "Whi's Firui?" "Huh? Isn't he...ah man! It was a trap from the begining!" "Continue." Dren sighed and told Sardon everything.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you gave up being a Cyniclon just so you and the cat could be togther, but then you found out that the magic man was Deep Blue and things had been going well until she disappeared, and you think that she's up here?" "Thats the jist of it, yeah." "Well, this certainly is messed, up, how were you planning on returning home, like that?" "I...ha, I wasn't going to come back." "...okay I am going to pretend I did not hear that considering that it looks as though those two have bleeding ears already." "Ha...so what are you and Tarb going to do?" "Hm Do?" "Hey! Come on! You guys up there have to do something!" "I suppose, however Tarb is currently not here." "What where is he?" "Unlike you he is not afraid to visit Earth as a human." "That would be that signal we got the other day." "Zoey was right," Elliot sighed and nodded.

"Anyway, perhaps there is a way that you can get here, but you'll have to locate the monkey first." "Monkey?" "He must mean Kiki." "HuH? Ah, right Trab was a bit smitten with monkey girl huh?" "I don't know and don't care, but you should locate her quickly, before Tarb returns home on his own." "Right. Ah..." "What? I can tell you want something else," "I need you to look out for Zoey..." "You have got to be kidding me!" "I am not! You're the only one who can keep an eye on her!" "Argh! Fine! Just get your damn ass back here pronto!" "Will do, thanks." "Yeah, yeah, shut up and get a move on, I'll try and get him to hold off." The tranmission ended and Dren just sighed and sat in the chair for a bit.

"Well, she'll hopefully be safe, for now...where doe monkey girl live?" Dren asked Elliot and Wesely. "Ah...I'll call Kiki and get her to bring the kid here..." "Hm?" "Go there and you'll never get back." "Huh?" "Nevermind, I'll go call her...you...ah...take that stuff off I guess." Elliot left the room and Dren sighed again. "Ha...this is so all my fault..." Dren blammed himself, since he'd gone and made the wish, that selfish wish. "How do you figure its your fault?" "Huh? You're still here? Thought you went with blondie," "No." "Ah...you don't like me very much do you?" "Not really no." "Ah, thought so, not many of you mew people do..." "Hm..." "I made a wish that I could come back here and somehow be with Zoey, Deep Blue used my obssession with her to his advantage and here I am and Deep Blue has Zoey." "Well, that certainly does sound intersting." "Interesting! It is not interesting! I was sincere about my wish to be with Zoey! That asshole Deep Blue, took advantage of that!" "True, but did you know that he was alive?" "No! Of course not! If I'd known that I wouldn't have made the wish...yet anyway...argh what am I saying! Nevermind! Whats done is done." "Thats right, whats doen is done...wonder how Deep Blue knew where to find Zoey anyway?" "Probably got his hooks into that looser again." "Looser? Oh, you're talking about Mark." "Yeah, thats his name, Blue probably got his hooks into him again and used hs info to find Zoey's place." "How did you know where she lived?" "I...She'd asked me over a few times and I wasn't going to pass up a chance to get close to her, even if she had no idea that I was who I am, just a hum an version." "Did she ever find out?" "Yeah, tonight. She'd asked me to spy on Mark to find out why his personality had changed towards her," "I see, and?" "Well turned out he was cheating on her. He showed up out of nowhere and revealed my secret to Zoey, then made her believe that I had only been trying to break the two apart, which was once true, but Mark was already heading down that road, she told me so herself. She said that she would have broken up with him by now, but was scared to, due to the new attitude change from the guy." "I see." "I was leaving the building when I heard her scream, I tried to get back up to her in time, but when I got back to her apartment she was gone." "Thats when you came here." "Thats about it, yeah." "Huh...hm?" "Kiki and the brat are on their way." Elliot said as he returned. Wesely noticed Dren was looking rather stressed out.

"I'll go make some tea, it seems like you both need it." Elliot nodded as Wesely went to make to tea. "This is all my fault!" "Huh? How so blondie?" "I started the mew project, if I hadn't have this would not have happened..." "Sure it may have." "Huh?" "I mean even if you hadn't started the mew thing, I'd have probably still fallen for Zoey, just cause she so darn cute." "Hm..." "You like her too, don't you blondie?" "That obvious?" "Considering how you nerly took the doors off the hinge and my head off my body earlier, yeah." "Ha..." "Here you go," Wesely handed both Elliot and Dren a cup of tea. "Thanks Wes."

"Whoa! If Sardon hadn't told me about you being a human now, I'd never have figured it out!" "Yeah, yeah shut up brat!" "Hey! This brat is your ticket home you know." "Ha...right, right...huh!" Dren's eyes went wide when he saw the rest of the girls walk through the doors of the cafe.

"There had better be a good reason for waking me up Elliot!" "Calm donw Corrina, there is a good reason...would you care to enlighten them, Dren?" "Ah...sure...just don't let them kill me!" "I can make no such a promise." "Ha...okay here we go." Dren explained the entire situation to the girls and suddenly found himself up and hanging onto the chandelire. While all, but Rene went psyco on him.

"You!" "Come on! Let me down! Theres not much time!" "Girls, he's right, get ready to go." "Huh? where the heck are they going?" "To rescue Zoey." "Ah...wait...there too..." "Tar, tar, you can do it? Can't you?" Kiki asked the youngest alien, who groaned and nodded, "I'll try." "Yay! Lets go save Zoey!" In a flash they were all gone, including Elliot and Wesely.

"Why the hell did you bring us along?" "Sorry, not used to large group teleporting." "Ha...anyway, lets look for...urk...hey!" Dren had yanked Elliot back into hiding. "You are an idiot! One look at you and there will be an all out alert and then nothing will save you guys or Zoey...me either in this form." "Ha...fine then what do we do?" "Hm...ah, here it is." "Dren! Why is there a door here?" "for situations such as these." "Ah...why?" "Jus take this, and lead us to where Sardon is." Dren handed him one of the mew pendants. "Hey!" "You'll get it back in time to transform if need be, we just have to follow Tarb. Oh and for the record, it's Zoey's it was left beihind at her place so I grabbed it in case Deep asshole came back for it." "K." "Huh? Whats that?" "Mew mew locator it'll make following the kid much easier." "Good." "Elliot, do you always carry that thing atound with you?" "Nah, thought I'd bring it this time cause I thought that Zoey would have her's." "Ah, okay, well now that we're all caught up, lets go." Dren led the team through his secret doors as they followed the mew, mew locator beacon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me out of here!" "Be quiet! You're giving me a headache!" "Then let me out of here," "Oh? Why would that stop my headache?" "I'd be gone in a flash and there'd be no talking." "Ha, ha, ha, ha! You really think I'll let you go? Just like that? Funny, very funny." Zoey glared. "I was not being funny."

"Sir," "What the hell do you want Firuri?" "the preperations are just nearing completion." "Ah, thats good to hear...ow!" The evil alien turned to Zoey, locked in a cage. She'd started out with two shoes on, but now only had one on. "Stupid witch."

"Sir," "Right, I'm coming, have someone come and keep an eye on this cat would you." "Course." Zoey let out a sigh of relief when Deep Blue finally left her alone. "Ha...finally, now I can relax some, and," She pulled out a file. "Try to get the hell out of here before he returns." she began to file the bars.

"That is going to take quite awhile, now isn't it?" "Huh?" Zoey looked at Sardon, who'd just entered the room. "Great, well, there...huh!" Zoey backed up when the cage door vanished. "What the!" "It's an electrical hologram, so that even if you were to try to go through it, you'd be electricuted." "Ah...why'd you turn it off?" Zoey wasn't sure if she should try to escape right now or not. "Well?" "Well, what?" "Are you going to wait until he gets back, or are you going to get out of that cage now?" "Is this some kind of trick? I'm not that stupid..." "Hm...I'm not going there. Anyway, this is no trick, I doubt Dren would pull this kind of trick on you." "D...Dren..." was all Zoey could say. "Hm...are you normally this dimwitted?" "Huh?" "Ha...just...hm?" Zoey now had a fixed look in her eyes, one that made Sardon turn.

"Well, well, look what the 'cat' dragged in." Deep Blue entered the room, "Firuri! Next time choose someone who has not been to Earth!" "Sorry, sir." "Heh, at least I can now get rid of one...hm?" Zoey noticed that Deep Blue was looking not at her, but right behind her, as the wall opened and she and Sardon were yanked into it. "GRRRRRRR!! Alert everyone! There's been a breech!" "Yes sir!" firuri left quickly.

"So, you found a way up here did you, heh, well, you and your kitty wont find a way down, not alive that is."

"Dren, not that it didn't come in handy, but why did you make secret doors everywhere?" "At first they were originally to get me out of traning, and such," "Dren! Training is essential!" "Yeah, yeah, not when we were being trained by Deep Shit it wasn't." "Ha, you have always been the trouble maker," "Thats me..." Dren turned to Zoey, was being mawled by her friends.

"Zoey," "Hm..." "You alright?" She nodded. She didn't know what to say to him at that moment. She'd been so mean to him the other night, and now here he and her friends were. Up in space in the Cyniclon military base, all thanks to him. He'd asked Sardon to find her and help her out. She didn't know how to say anything.

Dren took her hand, and pulled her through another secret door. Elliot went to follow, but was stopped, by Sardon and Tarb. "They need to be alone." "Are you sure thats a good idea?" "No." "Ah...well, just making sure."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you alright?" "I'm fine." Zoey said in her angry tone. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you everything, but..." "Why did you keep that from me!" "I...I...didn't know if..." "Forget it, anyway, how exactly do I get home?" "Ah, well...see thats the thing I don't think you can go home just yet." "WHAT! Why!" "Well, since I'm human now, I can't teleport..." "ARGH...Mmf!" "Ssh, do you want to be caught again!" Zoey settled down. "Alright, so what exactly do we do then?" "Ah...well, first lets get back to the others and figure this out." "Fine by me." Zoey turned. Dren grabbed her wrist.

"Look, Zoey...I didn't mean for all this to happen, I...I just wanted to be with you so badly." "Dren..." "Don't worry, lets just get you and the others back to Earth, before you can't return at all." He said and turned to the secret door. "Dren...before we go back to the others, I just want you to know that..." Zoey swallowed, "Thank you." "Huh?" "Thank you for coming back..." "Hm...no problem."

"The video, it was all a lie, you know." "Hm? oh..." Zoey sighed, "If it wasn't true, then why didn't you say anything?" "I did! That jerk wouldn't let you hear me out abut anything, remember." "Yeah...well, I'm listening now, so tell me." "I'll tell you once we get back to Earth." "First we have to get you back to normal." "Why?" "Dren..." "Like this I can stay on Earth and not have to hide from anyone." "Hm...true, but Dren, what about your people?" He pulled her into his arms. "Zoey there is only one person that mean anything to me, one that matters more to me then anything in the universe ever has," Zoey blushed, and tried to break free.

"Dren, we have to get back to the others, and..." "You Zoey." "You are far more imprtant to me then anyone in the entire universe!" "Dren..." "Haven't you realized that yet?" "Hm...yeah, I know..." "Zoey...when this is all over...could it...could we..." "Hm...let me think about it, alright?" Dren nodded, "K."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright, so...how do we get Dren here, back to normal?" "Well..." "No." "Hm?" "I don't want to be normal again. i like being a human, and living on Earth without hiding." "Dren..." "No!" "Fine, we'll cross that bridge later."


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, so...how do we get Dren here, back to normal?" "Well..." "No." "Hm?" "I don't want to be normal again. i like being a human, and living on Earth without hiding." "Dren..." "No!" "Argh, we'll discuss this later." "No, no discussing anything! I want to stay like..." "Shush!" "Did you just..." "SHUT UP!" Dren was silent while the others tried to come up with a way to get the humans back to Earth.

"Hey," "Hm...what?" "Look, its not that you don't suit being human, cause you do, truthfully," "Then why should I turn back if theres a way?" "Hm," Zoey kissed his cheek. "I like you just the way you were born. An alien." "Re...really!" "Have you not been paying attention to what I've been telling you? When I thought you were just a normal human!" "Ah...right." "Dren, you don't have to change who you are to get me to like you," "Then how..." "Hm, wait till the fighting is over, like now." She said and kissed him on the lips. He of course kissed back and was in heaven with her lips to his. "Just so you know..." She whispered into his ear, "I liked you back then too." "What...you did!" "Mhm, just couldn't say anything really, you know the whole mew mew thing." "You know, now that you mention it, that does make sense." Zoey smiled.

"Alright, we've come up with away...um..." "Whats the way?" Zoey asked as she stood when the others came back. "Well, there is a hidden portal room, that Deep blues knows nothing about." "Oh! Right!" "You know it?" "Yeah, thats...um...thats how I was going to keep you." Zoey blushed. "So how do we get there without being caught?" "Hm...through Dren's secret doors thats how, right Dren?" "Yeah. Theres one in the next room that leads right into the portal room." "Good, then lets get to that room and get these humans back to Earth...ah...with the exception of Dren of course..." "No." "Hm?" "I want to go back to Earth." "Not this again!" "I want to go back, but if theres away, I want to be me again when I go back." He said looking at Zoey and giving her a quick wink. "Dren..." "I've made my decision." "Fine. Now lets get to that portal room." Everyone snuck over to the next room, where there were several items that scared the wits out of Zoey. She bumped into something and wound up latched to Dren's arm. Making him very happy.

"Scared?" "A bit startled." "Thats alright, just cling to me and I'll keep you safe kitten." Zoey didn't respond, but kept herself latched to the green haired boy.

"Alright, which way now Dren? Dren?" Everyone turned and didn't see Dren or Zoey. "Where the hell did that guy go now!" "Don't know. Where's Zoey?" "Wherever she is Dren is sure to be." "Argh! That boy! You all don't have much time, before you're found out! What is he doing!" "Ha...who knows."

"Dren, I..." "Ssh, hold on a sec..." "I think we've lost the others though." "Hm? Shit, so we did...oh well, I have another way there." "Which is?" "Ah, just have a bit of...WHOA!" Dren nearly fell through a hole in the floor, but Zoey stopped him. "GEEZ! Hey! Come on! Stop messing around would you!" "Oh, yeah like falling down that thing was fooling around." "Why is there even a hole in the floor anyway!" "Don't know...that wasn't there before..." "...Can we please get out of here and back to the others?" "Yeah...ah...uhoh." "What now?" "The door is being guarded." "Great, why don't we go back that...AHH!" "Ssh! Keep it down! What?" "The...the way we just came...its..." "Oh, yeah now I know why the hole was there." "HuH?" "This is the hallway that leads to Deep Blue's chamber, and he made sure it had many tricks and traps, such as a hole in the floor and the vanishing hallway, and the guarded door, which is the entrance to his room." "Great! I thought we were suposed to be going to the portal room!" "Yeah, well...this is just a slight mistake, on my part." "So what now?" "I...hm...I say we finish what was started three years ago." Dren said as Deep blue entered his room. "Ah...are you sure?" "Why not?" "You aren't exactly able to fight him, now are you?" "...ha, guess not..." "Neither am I thanks to Elliot for taking my pendant," "Then I guess we find the others." "Yeah lets..." Silence. "Zoey? Zoey!" Dren turned and found Zoey gone. "Zoey! Oh, shit! I hate this stupid hallway!" He cursed the hallway.

"Dren! Dren! Where are you? Where am I?" Zoey wondered as she walked through a door, with strange looking walls. "Something tells me that I shouldn't be in here..." "What gave you that idea?" Zoey slowly turned to find that she was now facing Deep Blue. "Ah...I think...ARGH!" She was grasped by a pigtail and yanked closer. "OWW! That hurts you jerk! OW!" "Too bad, and here I thought I'd be left angry and want to destroy all these useless things because they let you escape." "..." "I'll still kill them all...or should I say you will." "Like hell! OW!" "Now, now, its time for Ryoko to finish what he'd been planning from the begining." Zoey struggled as she was yanked out of the room and dragged down the hall.


End file.
